1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pointer type indicator particularly useful for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle has pointer type indicators pointing measured value, such as a speedometer and a tachometer. This pointer type indicator comprises a dial plate having indexes such as graduations and numbers, letters or marks thereon, a pointer arranged adjacent to the front of the dial plate, internal mechanism for driving the pointer according to the measured value, and a wiring board with a circuit pattern on which the inner mechanism is fixed.
Said dial plate is printed with, for example, a dark color at its transparent surface made of synthetic resin such as acrylic resin or polycarbonate resin except areas on which said indexes are provided. In daytime, daylight or outside light illuminates the pointer or the dial plate so that a vehicle driver can recognize the indexes visually. In night, light emitted from a light source arranged behind the dial plate penetrates through the indexes so that the driver can recognize the indexes visually.
Incidentally, there are various grades of vehicles, especially of passenger vehicles. Consequently, if a pointer type indicator with a dial plate made of synthetic resin is mounted on a high grade passenger vehicle, the indicator compares unfavorably with other loading apparatus in respect to a high class feeling, so that occupants in the vehicle may feel uncomfortable with the indicator. Therefore, in order to use for a passenger car of such a high-class grade, there are demands to use a metallic dial plate.
However, in a conventional structure, when a metal dial plate is used, especially in night, only a pointer and indexes are illuminated to see in the dark, and the metallic dial plate is hardly to be recognized visually. Consequently, it is difficult for the occupants in the vehicle to recognize a metallic feel of the dial plate.